Psyche
Arriving on Earth During a war with another planet, Lynn's father placed her on a space shuttle. The destination of the space shuttle was set for Mars, but Lynn's shuttle somehow malfunctioned and spiraled towards the planet Earth. Lynn feared for her life and felt she had been going to die. She used her mental abilities and attempted to reach out for help. Earths most formidable telepath, Charles Xavier had heard her cry and sent his X-Men after Lynn. Meeting the Original Five X-Men The X-Men hurried to the location of the forest that Lynn's space shuttle had crashed in, only to find an empty destroyed shuttle with no one in it. With the aid of her telepathic abilities, Jean Grey was able to scan the area mentally and locate Lynn's mind, and the X-Men found Lynn in the forest, the girl had been running in fear, and Jean without any other choice placed the girl unconscious. The X-Men took Lynn and made their way back to the School. Xavier School Lynn had woken up on the Blackbird Jet, and she had no idea of where she had been nor who she had been. Jean Grey helped calm Lynn and explained to her where she was. Jean helped Lynn pick a name, in which the girl liked. Arriving back at the Mansion, Lynn made a choice to stay with the X-Men although her first time in the Danger Room the girl had done well, most certainly better than all the others, Jean admitted. The X-Men commended her and officially welcomed her to the team. The boys were awed by Lynn, much like Jean upon her first arrival. Jean and Lynn grew close and became best friends over time. No More X-Men Time passed, and Lynn felt it was about time she moved on. Lynn officially graduated from Xavier's school and she had been going to leave the institute to start her life in Manhattan. Lynn and the X-Men, her friends said their goodbyes and parted ways. Returning Home After almost 10-20 years Lynn returned to the X-Men only to find the Xavier school destroyed. ST 3B Lynn and her fellow teammates went to the "North pole." on orders of Nick Fury to find a mutant that had been messing with the magnetic poles of earth. Along their arrival they had been welcomed in, and they began to ask why she was messing with the poles, the girl Melina and her boyfriend Kaden hadn't told them everything at first, but soon opened up, and it had turned out S.H.I.E.L.D had been lying to them, all of them are now taking this to the world Leaders. Season 4 Lynn had been at the mansion as, she was talking with Chelse Frost and Chelse felt the need to talk about Lynns' past, as they argued because Lynn told her never to speak or enter her thoughts of her 'unknown' past. Lynn and Chelse began to have a psychic duel, them ending in nearly a tie, Lynn boosted her powers mentally as she bolting Chelse's mind with enough force effecting her with a physical reaction, sending her out of her office Window. She walked out of her room bumping into Reya Z'Iegler. Welcoming New Mutants Lynn was among the welcoming comitte when Jim arrived. Once Ranger knocks Jim out after he attacks, Evenn Lynn enters his mind and mentally escorts him to his room. Lynn participated in a Danger Room simulation battle with the Brotherhood and easily held her own. The next day, as she flew to the White House, Lynn tried to encourage Jim by saying how they have to work together as a team, which earns her a sarcastic remark that shows he's okay now. As soon as they arrive at the White House, the whole thing blows up, and they're attacked by Sentinels. Lynn fights them and ends up being one of the few X-Men who aren't captured, the other ones being Wolverine, Jubilee, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler then teleports them to the Mansion where they find out that Chelse is actually one of Magneto's scouts named Nos. When Lynn and Kurt go to where Nos is held to make sure he doesn't escape, Kurt feels sorry for him, and Lynn tries to tell Kurt not to listen, but Kurt doesn't listen and gives Nos a drop of his blood, so he teleports behind Lynn and gives her a cut to drink some of her blood and gain some of her powers. Then when Nos activates the Self Destruct system, Lynn manages to escape with everyone else. She then goes to the White House when Fury clears the X-Men that were captured by the Sentinels. Then she uses her telepathy to ask Jim where he is, and he explains that he's in the Savage Lands, so that's where they go. The X-Men then manage to rescue Jim when Lynn uses her telepathy to paralyze Mystique. After that, they easily rescue Chelse (Leader of the School) and escape. Following that, Lynn and the others relax at a repaired Mansion in the pool. She then joins the others in encouraging Ranger to dive into the pool. Lynn and Janin both taught a Saturday class for Mutants who already got a grip on their powers, and two of their students included Jim and Ranger. On Jim's first day, Lynn asked him to tell the class about himself. Jim then extended his claws and retracted them to make his point. Powers & Abilities * Telepathy: Lynn is known to have a very powerful form of telepathy, which of course enables her to enter the mind of any known individual, except for those with the most advanced forms of telepathic capabilities. She is known to have a psychic link with those who are her friends and those who are not, which is how she's able to keep track of where they are at all times Lynn is one of the STRONGEST Luminain, this is why the council of Luminia feared her. ** Astral-Chronokinesis: Lynn is able to travel through time through in the area she is in, though this ability is only limited to a months worth of time. It's not known whether she can affect time or just see it. ** **